


Condition

by Chrysaora



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Hate Exchange 2019, M/M, Maybe It's Not Hate Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora
Summary: Terex agrees to provide valuable assistance to the Resistance…on one condition.





	Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).

The Resistance was in sore need of new allies.

In this light, Commander Poe Dameron figured there were certain necessary compromises to be made. Further, given that his actions after the Battle of D’Qar were partially to blame for this particular need in the first place, he figured he was the one who ought to take charge of making those compromises—personally.

“See you later, eh, Dameron?” Terex asked as the two of them emerged from a grueling ten-hour strategy session. He didn’t bother to disguise his leer.

Poe grunted. Although he couldn’t quite bring himself to actually say “yes” aloud, not even in private, he knew the sound would count as agreement.

“Excellent. My quarters tonight, if you please.”

And so, Terex had been Poe’s idea. On the face of things, it’d looked crazy. They’d been on opposite sides of the fight on numerous occasions, and there was no love lost between them, to say the least. Terex took slights personally; he had a particular talent for holding a grudge. Poe wasn’t exactly a fan of Terex’s either.

But Terex had been enslaved by the First Order. They’d run wires into his brain and stripped him of his free will. Did he hate them more than he hated Poe?

Seemed that he did. Several months ago, he’d agreed to provide valuable continuing assistance to the Resistance…on one condition:

“You’re much too pretty to be a pilot, you know that, Dameron?” Terex asked as he pushed Poe down flat onto his belly and began to knead his buttocks possessively. “You’d stand to make a killing as a high-class escort on Nar Shaddaa or Canto Bight.”

“Wow. Was that a compliment, Terex? Coming from you, that almost sounded like a compliment.” Poe gritted his teeth at the familiar, shivery sensation of Terex’s favored brand of lube.

“Never.”

“Right-o. My mistake.”

Terex chuckled and slapped the tight pucker of Poe’s asshole with the underside of his hard cock. Poe supposed he was lucky Terex didn’t enjoy dry fucks. If he did, Poe wouldn’t have any asshole left to fuck anymore.

Terex entered him with a single, brutal shove, balls deep. He didn’t bother waiting for Poe to adjust, nor was he gentle; the rhythm of his thrusts was punishing right from the get-go. Poe gasped and growled and clung to the mattress for dear life—Terex was _big_, and he knew _exactly_ how to make best use of his size.

This discovery of Terex’s expertise at the start of their, uhh, alliance had only made Poe loathe Terex more. Terex stretched and probed and pounded places inside of him that he’d never previously known existed. It was exquisitely pleasurable; it was addictive. Poe hadn’t even touched himself, yet he was hard and leaking profusely, and involuntary whimpers tore free from his lips at the apex of each of Terex’s remorseless strokes—

Why _oh why_ had he ever agreed to this? Gods, Poe told himself, he _hated_ him—

Terex was coming. Poe could feel the semen collecting and trickling down the underside of his scrotum, could hear the obscene squelching of flesh meeting flesh, could smell the scents of their sex. The overwhelming sensations made Poe come too, seizing, muscles locking, pouring himself into the sheets bunched beneath him. But Terex kept right on going, pace never faltering. He was good for at least two or three more orgasms in a single session, and so, under the circumstances, was Poe…

“You can’t get enough of my cock, can you, Dameron?” Terex whispered, his breath warm against Poe’s ear.

Poe just grunted and lifted his hips higher. He wasn’t going to say “yes.” He wasn’t going to give Terex the satisfaction.

Yes, there were certain necessary compromises to be made. But Poe wasn’t entirely sure anymore whether or not he was the one who ought to be making them.

END


End file.
